


can't resist the day

by xxcaribbean



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: based onthisprompt: imagine thor’s rich parents dying and he gets a healthy ass inheritance that he uses to buy him and dizzee a house





	can't resist the day

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://sad-black.tumblr.com/post/162461520646) prompt: imagine thor’s rich parents dying and he gets a healthy ass inheritance that he uses to buy him and dizzee a house

“I don’t understand,” Dizzee says, glancing up at the decadent house, a little too big and a little too different from the places he’s always called home. It’s nice and everything, but the fact that Thor had a key to an empty house with a very vast echo was more than a little cause for concern.

Most of Thor’s behavior lately, well, Dizzee’s chalked it up to his mother’s passing, the last of his family gone from an unforgiving world. And they’d been a part of that unforgivingness, relentless in their objection that Thor’s phase would eventually blow over. But his father had passed with a turned cheek, and his mother had been cordial at best. Though Thor brushed it off like death was an everyday occurrence, he didn’t fool Dizzee in the slightest.

He only hopes this isn’t a breaking point for something deeper, something Dizzee can’t quite fix, and being in this ostentatious house may prove the beginnings of a point.

“Just tell me what you think of it,” Thor says, circling around a rather large cylinder column that sturdies the staircase leading up to the second floor.

“It’s, uh- it’s a house.”

Blinking back at Dizzee, Thor rolls his hand like he should continue. But that proves difficult because it’s not like the place is terrible; it’s just different in ways Dizzee isn’t used to, and he’s not quite sure how he actually feels about it. For a child that grew up unapologetically, he sure is feeling the heat of the years he didn’t take advantage of doing the opposite.

“Guess it’s nice,” he replies, completely glad it’s not the middle of the night. The more he looks around the room - the living room, maybe - he realizes that there are too many windows, and the echo is beginning to grate his nerves.

“So this one’s a solid no.”

Immediately, Dizzee furrows his brow, confusion erupting from the depths of his soul twice-fold. “Okay, I’m completely lost, Thor. What the fuck are we doing here?”

Through the encompassing silence, Dizzee discovers that Thor’s a lot like him in particular moments. Not like he hadn’t had an inkling before this, but they both take their time with their thoughts, and they tend to pace when there’s too much negative energy surrounding them. So of course, Thor does that now, carefully balanced like he’s trying to follow the lines in the wood below his feet. “With my mother gone,” he begins, the hitch of his breath so very clear. He must realize that he won’t be able to hide from Dizzee despite the square feet coinciding with the house’s existence. How easy it must be to hide away in a house with more than one room. Yet, Dizzee gets the sense that maybe Thor had done it on purpose, not wanting to hide from Dizzee, and more importantly, not wanting to hide from himself in the wake of the complexity that has suddenly overwhelmed his life. “And with me having to sort out the estate, I thought-” and he stops again, wringing his hands to ease the shake of nerves. “Well, I thought I’d take you house hunting.”

“Excuse me?” Dizzee blurts, immediately regretting it when he sees Thor wince against the vibrato that carries his voice across the halls. “So, you decided that this was an option?” Which is a fair enough question. Dizzee’s not mad at being left out necessarily; it’s more to do with the fact that he’d been left out of all legal proceedings regarding Thor’s family, though Thor filled him in on what he could. It was to be expected with the eyes of the law not in their favor, but Thor generally consulted Dizzee when he needed it most - encouragement, guidance.

And most importantly, strength. It’s not that Thor doesn’t have it all on his own, but Dizzee understands the dilemma Thor’s been thrown into: discarded by the only family he’d ever known without a second thought while taming the urge to mourn for parents who, at one point, had unyielding love for him.

Thor smiles, but it’s stilted at best with certainty. “I want to buy you _a_ house, Dizzee. I want _us_ to buy a house.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dizzee spits, going two for two with abrupt reactions. It ain’t at Thor, though, nor is it with feelings other than disbelief because definitely, that’s the last thing he’d ever expected. “We can’t- this place is _too much_.” Unfortunately, despite his genius way with words, he stammers like all speech has left him, accosted by surprise and the newfound weight of what a house means.

Not like they hadn’t discussed their future, but this was _future_ future shit, and quite frankly, that’s kind of a little intimidating.

“It doesn’t have to be this one,” Thor reassures, running fingers through his hair. It messes with the curl pattern, but Thor only does it when he’s equally nervous. “We can pick whatever you want, _wherever_ you want.”

Reasonably, Dizzee bites his cheek, this new development twisting his gut and fucking with his mind. “This is an awfully big decision.” They currently live in a shoddy apartment, paid for through Dizzee’s art and Thor’s reliable job down at the cafe. It’s not much at first glance, but it’s theirs, and Dizzee loves it. Shiny things had never been his forte, too grateful to survive the swelling heat of the Bronx and the coddling cold of the night. He’d never asked for more than a roof over his head and the ability to turn his art into more than a pipe dream.

Thor had been an unexpected surprise, but Dizzee welcomed him with open arms. Sometimes he regrets that when they spat, but not always. Thor’s aura’s woven into his at this point, and Dizzee knows there’s no turning back.

So, maybe the house thing isn’t such a bad idea, but the garishness is definitely going to have to come down a notch or two.

“It is,” Thor agrees from across the room, shoes scraping across the floor until he’s closer to Dizzee. They’re just an arm’s length apart, with the same stares and the same shy smiles they’d first met with. Somewhere deep down, that stirs Dizzee’s soul into a ravenous creature with intent to have it all.

Dizzee’s only ever tried to interpret the future, never predict it, but maybe his wishes are finally come true. “But,” he starts, holding up a single finger at Thor to make his point, the edges of his lips curling into the beginnings of a smile, “it’s what I want with you.”


End file.
